


Home

by BaiwinMick831



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiwinMick831/pseuds/BaiwinMick831
Summary: - A journey of how Bright and Win having their not so little family go through the battle of the life of the unmarried. The softest memories you could ever imagine would take place, family would be our so called nature's masterpiece and their family will always be the heart of their home.The fulfillment you have on achieving your highest dreams with the person you love the most and  having your children by your side would be your so called dream come true. Yet destiny has another timeline for you. “ It’s august 14 “ will always be engraved in your heart.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Song : We and Us by Moira  
> I hope you enjoy! :) See end for more notes.

**" Bright? "** Win says as he heard someone knocking on the door of his clinic. As the door opened he was surprised a man indeed was standing, wearing his usual light blue long sleeve polo, White lab coat and black pants matched with leather shoes. Holding a bouquet of Roses and paper bags filled with food. 

**“ Babe. ''** Bright greets and landed a soft kiss on Win’s forehead. 

**“ The flowers again? This has been going on non-stop for years now. “** He’s puppy eyes are now evident while he smells the roses given to him. He put it down and stood closer with Bright, cupping the latter’s face. **“ With or without flowers I know you love me. “ “ But with flowers I can make you feel that I love you more. “** Bright responded and smiled at Win 

while those expressive eyes continued to say _ I love yous.  _

They walked towards Win’s desk and placed the paper bag filled with food. **“ Hmm, What did you bring for me today babe? “** He started to bring out the tupperwares. 

**“ You, like curry with shrimp paste right? “** Bright opened the tupperware and Win felt like he had a funny stomach yet he ignored it. Both sat down facing each other while Win tried his best to feel better since the smell started to make him feel things. 

**“ I-I’m still full. “** He insisted.. 

**“ You haven’t eaten since morning! “** Bright took the spoon and did an airplane gesture. **“ Say ahhhhhh! “**

Win gagged, and ran to the bathroom by that strong smell that suddenly entered his system which doesn’t usually bother im that way. He entered the bathroom in his office and slammed it close while he’s gags are heard by the door. 

**“ Win? Win open the door! “** Bright said while knocking on the door non stop. 

**“ Fuck. “** Win said to himself while looking at the mirror. He took deep breaths ignoring Bright from outside while he himself was trembling with fear. **“ Win calm down. “** he said, making it inaudible for Bright by the door.  **“ You are not pregnant, you are overthinking. “** He tried to put himself together before he opened the door. 

**“ Win? What’s happening to you lately, you’ve been reacting to food this way you’re always tired and having headaches. Do I have to know something? “** Win still being in denial of the fact, responded  **“ Nothing Bright, it's just stress with patients. “** He gave Bright a smile. 

**“ Be sure. “** Bright guided Win back to his chair.

* * *

Flashback : 3 weeks ago.

11:00 pm after their shift at the hospital, Bright was driving on the way to bring Win home, when suddenly Win looked at him and gave an evil smile. “ What’s with that smile babe? “ he asked, not removing his sight from the road. Win connected his phone on the car speakers, Bright giggled by hearing the song that suddenly played.  _ “ 34+35 slowed. “ _

Win lip syncing as he removed his seat belt and reclined his seat to the mid lowest. _Baby you might need a seat-belt when I ride it._ Bright’s focus on the road was slowly getting distracted by the sight of his lover who was acting like a stripper beside him. **“ Win! “** he said with a serious voice. Win was still doing his thing, vibing on the song teasing Bright with god damn stares that made Bright want to just melt on the spot.

“ Can you stay up all night? Fuck me till the daylight. 34,35 “ Win lip synced while his hand made its way near Brights crotch making the latter hitch by Win’s teasing touch. **” Win I’m driving! Your house is 3 blocks away and hold it. “** Win didn’t mind at all he sat back and started to unbuckle his belt when Bright stopped the car right in front of Win’s house. 

**“ Mind if you do it for me? “** Win asked while Bright sees his eyes which were burning lust and hunger, Win’s hard on visible through his pants. 

**“ Win, we're in front of your house! “**

**“ As if we never did it here? “** Win went closer to Bright now their faces centimeters away from each other. Win’s hands made its way to Bright’s lap and started to move it north but as he reached near Bright’s crotch he brings it back south making Bright turned on and thirsty for him as well. Their lips slowly collided, Win leaves his mouth a little open a sign for Bright to add tongue. 

**“ ahh “** Bright moans in between their kisses. Bright made his way to Win’s seat insensibly Win was undressing himself, now half naked only his shirt was on. **“ Win you’re really testing me huh? “** Then answer my test. Bright unbuckled his belt and immediately pulled his pants down his manner shining with pre-cum Win then took a grip of it and thumbed the tip.  **“ Ugh- ye- ugh Win. “** Mind you their car wasn’t tinted good thing it was late at night and no one was there or they’d be serving a show. 

Win opened his legs wide and reclined the seat lower giving more access to Bright. Without hesitation Bright spat on his hand lubricating his member and slid it in Win’s hole earning a loud moan from the latter.  **“ FUCK YEAH “** Win held Bright’s arms his upper body a little elevated as he thrusts together with Bright starting in a slow pace. 

Bright begins to feel vibrations in his back due to intense pleasure. He was driven crazy when Win would tighten his hole in between thrusts. Win tried his best to keep his eyes open while he was being fucked so bad, he still wants to see that ethereal man in front of him that turns him on a hundred times more. 

**“ Come with me babe. “** Bright suddenly thrusted harder, Win shut his eyes close by that. **“ Ye-yes Babe the-there please. “** Bright obeyed hitting the same spot continuously while Win’s mouth was left in an ‘O’ shape holding back his words. 

**“ I’m almost there Win. “** Bright pounded faster and harder. 

**“ M-mee….ahhhh”** Win shot white strings on Bright’s chest and it was dripping on his thighs while he was also being filled up when he suddenly received a call from his mom. 

**“ Shit where’s my phone. “** Bright pulled out and handed Win’s phone. 

_ In call :  _

_ *Mom? _

_ *Where are you I’m hearing a car outside is that you? _

_ * Wait mom yes its me don't go down na, I’m out.  _

Win ended the call and dressed himself presentably as fast as possible. Bright now fixed his pants and transferred to the driver’s seat as well. **“ Goodnight my love. “** Bright leaned closer and gave Win a kiss on the forehead. 

**“ Thank you babe, no need to fetch me tomorrow, meet you at the hospital “** Win said standing outside of the door and shut it close and ran to his house’s gate waving goodbye 

* * *

Another heavy day in the hospital, patients in panic, nurses and doctors tired and exhausted. Bright was busy dealing with patients and he approached Love.  **“ Love the amount of kids on the pedia ward are not going lower, where is Win? “**

**“ Maam excuse me, the other nurse will be with you. “** Love dragged Bright to the corner of the emergency room.  **“ He’s in the bathroom. He's there for more than 30 mins now. “** Bright was clueless on what was happening.  **“ I called for Gun, he's going to be here in a while let me check on Win. “**

Win bought a pregnancy test, he finally faced his in denial mind who has been haunting him for days now. He was covering the test result with his hand looking at the mirror while holding back his tears hoping it was negative.  **“ One… Two… Three… “** He took a deep breath before opening it. 

**“ Win? “ Someone suddenly knocked. “** Win, please open the door. This is Bright. “ Bright kept knocking and hearing nothing in response when Win suddenly opened the door, with teary eyes. 

**“ What happened to you? “** Win remained silent and fell on Bright's shoulders, tears began to overflow as he silently cried. Win feared being a parent knowing he might not be able to do it, the fear of having his family frustrated about this and Bright and him weren’t married yet, Bright leaving him after knowing this was his biggest fear. 

Bright lifted his head up and cupped it with his hands. **“ Win, you’re pregnant aren’t you? “** He gave his lover a glowing smile filled with love and happiness which made Win light hearted yet still afraid. Win nodded in response, while his tears began to fall harder and he buried his face on his lover’s neck. Bright was now hugging him trying to keep him calm.  **“Babe, stop crying naa.”**

**“ Bri-Bright d-don’t leave me. “** Win uttered. 

**“ Are you hearing yourself? Why would I leave you? I’m going to have a family now! “** Bright tries to lift Win’s head up. 

**“ Will you still be with me? “**

**“ I’m with you** **_always in all ways_ ** **. “**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and I hope you continue this journey with me :) for thoughts comments are appreciated or you can dm me : @BaiwinMick


End file.
